1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-related information displaying system for acquiring and displaying different pieces of information, such as map data and position information, which relate to an image photographed and displayed by a portable terminal device (mobile terminal device) having a camera photographing function for handling image-related information.
2. Description of Related Art
With development in automobiles, road network systems, and public transportation facilities, traveling to remote areas has become increasingly easy. Although people are much more accustomed to traveling various places, information, such as maps, is still indispensable when they are traveling in new areas.
A navigation system to provide the current position and the destination to a user by utilizing the GPS (Global Positioning System) and a mobile terminal device, such as a cellular phone, has been widely used in recent years. The navigation system detects the current position of the user by receiving electric waves on the terminal device from one of the GPS satellites, transfers the location data to a host system, and acquires map information around the current position. One example of the system use has been disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-204062, entitled “Navigation System; Center Station, Radio Base Station and Portable Terminal Devices Using Navigation System; Map Extracting Method; and Service Charge Settlement Method.”